1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and system for re-enforcing bank procedures. Specifically, the invention is concerned with a device which is effective in training in a nonthreatening, enjoyable manner employees who perform structured functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Training of employees is an important function in banking operations. This is especially true of employees who perform functions that require knowledge and use of detailed procedures. Examples of classifications of such employees are tellers, loan documentation personnel, new accounts representatives and employees who are responsible for the functioning of the basic credit areas.
The traditional methods of instructing bank employees include the use of manuals, lectures, programmed instruction, self testing, self instructional tapes, simulation, repetitive practicing, and case study. These methods are the same methods which the employees encountered in their formal schooling and so may be associated in the employee's mind with bad experiences, boredom and as requiring substantial effort on the part of the employee. Also, resistence due to perceived boredom is met when employees must repeatedly participate in such exercises for re-enforcement purposes.
To facilitate retention of procedures and concepts it is important that personnel be exposed to the subject matter on a repeated basis. It is important that the material be presented in a manner that is not offensive or degrading to the employee. Traditional methods of instruction are therefore unsuitable for maintaining employee skill level.
There have been proposals to utilize board games as a means of training bank personnel. However, such games require an element of luck, do not require each player to cover all aspects of the instructional training and do not provide flexibility with respect to emphasis of material and usage of the same board for different bank functions.
An objective of the invention is to provide a means for training banking personnel which is effective. Another objective is to provide a training device which the trainee finds enjoyable and desires to utilize. A third objective is to provide a training method which can be used by all bank personnel regardless of position to refamiliarize themselves with the technicalities of different bank functions. A further objective is to provide a training device which gives the appearance of a game and not of an educational device and can be used to train in a nondemeaning manner.